


A Plan

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: Lego Ninjago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: In short, Jay sneezes away a plan.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	A Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildfireBecky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildfireBecky/gifts).



> This is for becky in the ND Secret Santa!! I hope you enjoy!!!

“Good work. You just sneezed away the plan.”

"I didn't mean to, I had to sneeze!"

Cole rolled his eyes before continuing. "Yeah right. Anyways, do you even know what we were planning to do?"

"Not really?" Jay laughed nervously, "I'm a little too jumpy to really pay attention at the moment. I mean, they're right there, guarding, and we're right here, right where they can find us, and-"

"Shush," Cole placed his hand over Jay's mouth. "I'm surprised your sneeze didn't alert them to the fact that we are here, but talking that loud _will_."

Jay huffed, sticking out his bottom lip. "Then what are we going to do?!"

"Sneak attack them, simple."

Jay's eyes lit up as he nodded, "Sneak attack, yeah!" He pulled his mask down over his face and began to stand before he looked back confusedly. "How are we going to do this?"

Cole groaned, covering his face with a hand. "I don't know, you sneezed away the plan!"


End file.
